How To Win A Guy In 10 Easy Steps
by TheEvilAuthoressK-chan
Summary: Naruhina... When Hinata feels down after her constant failed attempts at Naruto's heart, Sakura and Ino decide to help
1. Intro: Dear Diary

Hello there! Welcome to the first chapter of How To Win A Guy In 10 Easy Steps. It is nice to meet you, I'm the evil authoress. Before I start this story I want to explain a few things:

One: I never did, nor will I ever, own Naruto or its characters.

Two: While Sakura and Ino ARE vital to the plot, they only really interact with Hinata. I am making them get along (much to their displeasure)

Three: All except the ad-ons Will be in Hinata's POV; the rest is in third person. All italics are her diary entry; the rest is sort of a flashback type thing. you'll get this as you read the story.

Four: Considering I am not caught up with the series, I'm pretty much ignoring any and all couples and deaths, etc. that have happened. Besides, it IS my story. I can do what I like.

Five: WARNING much ooc-ness!!

And thus let the story begin!!

X.x.X.x.X

.: How To Win A Guy In 10 Easy Steps :.

.: Intro :.

.: Dear Diary :.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a weird day... I was doing my usual morning routine when…_

I take a deep breath to calm myself, but I guess it's no use... The second I see him sitting in the ramen shop my heart starts fluttering and I practically hyperventilate. Naruto has always done that to me... After slowing my breathing down a bit, I walk into the ramen shop with my usual meek smile. "H-hi Naruto-kun... Good morning"

"Heya Hinata-chan! Did you sleep well? Me, I slept like a log!" Naruto said with his big goofy smile. Well, there goes my breathing again, and I just KNOW I'm blushing.

"F-fine." FINE? That's all I can muster up? Not 'Yes, Naruto I slept great' or 'Pretty good, I dreamt about you, you know.' No, it was fine. I hate how timid I am sometimes. "Naruto-kun I--"

"Ohm gosh! Sorry Hinata-chan, I have a fight with Sasuke in a few days, and Kakashi promised to help me train since the pervy sage is out of town. I'll catch you later mm'k?"

I sigh and leave without ordering, deciding to head over to the park and swing for a while; there is a good chance no body will be there at this hour, all of the academy kids will be at school and they're pretty much the only others to come here. My favorite swing is open, as expected and I begin to daydream about a subject that seems so far out of my reach. Being naruto's girlfriend.

I liked today's daydream. It was like a damsel-in-distress kind of thing... I walk down the street late at night. I was just at a party with Tenten, but she left early with Neji. My weapons are at home, and I'm blissfully unaware of the danger surrounding me. Suddenly two thugs jump out of an alley and pull me in, away from the light. Their voices scare me as they tell me exactly what they have planned for me... One is touching me through the shirt, and you can tell he is hungry for more. They begin to rip at my clothes, a couple of them holding be down. Tears stream from my face and my eyes are clamped shut, expecting the worst. Suddenly I'm released from the hold, but I dare not look. Suddenly I feel two gentle arms around me, embracing me gently and His voice whispers "It's ok now." Naruto pulls back and stares back deep into my eyes, then begins to slowly inch foreword until--

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaan!"

Damnit! Right when it was getting good too.

Sakura and Ino were walking towards me; Ino was holding something in her hand, and they seemed to be getting along quite well. As they got closer, I noticed it was a piece of paper.

"Hey Hinata-chan! You look kind of sad..." Ino said a look of pity on her face. I HATED that look. I get it all the time, even from Naruto. As if I'm no good and they are just humoring me with this whole being-a-ninja thing. Ugh.

"I'm ok" I said, mustering up a lot more confidence than before.

"Naruto or Kiba?" Sakura asked bluntly. Was I that obvious?

"Naruto..." I said with a sigh. Honestly, I had no idea what Kiba-kun had to do with this, but I let it slide.

"We can help, you know!" Ino said, nudging Sakura in the side.

"Eh? You can? How?"

"The list" Sakura said

"How to win a guy in ten easy steps!" Ino added, brandishing the folded piece of paper.

"And did you two write it?" I asked, only slightly curious.

"Yep!" they said in unison.

I simply sighed. This DID NOT give me much confidence, considering neither of them had achieved what they both wanted: belonging entirely to Sasuke. But I must admit I was interested... Maybe it would work on Naruto...

"We can get started tomorrow!" Ino said happily, handing me the list.

As I read over the list, I began to blush. "I have to do all this?" I asked in surprise

"In order" Sakura said "although the last one is fool-proof"

"But sometimes it works sooner" Ino said.

"Do you have proof?" I asked skeptically. This didn't seem like it would work...

"Two words. Tenten, Neji" Ino said proudly.

Well, that did explain a few things. Like how suddenly they got together. One day Neji was oblivious of the fact Tenten was even a girl, the next he was practically begging to go out with her. I vaguely wondered how many steps it took Tenten... I had always attributed the sudden change to Neji's hormones kicking in late, but this made a world of sense.

"OK. I'll do it"

_...and so begins my journey, dear Diary. Starting tomorrow, I begin with Number 10 on the list. Wish me luck._

_-Hinata_

_10) Give a gift_

_9) Downsize other girls_

_8) Ignore him_

_7) Give him Valentines Chocolate_

_6) Hint at the kind of guy you want, naming his qualities_

_5) "Date" someone else_

_4) Change your look_

_3) Go on a trip_

_2) Smother him with attention_

_1) Strip and give him what he wants_

X.x.X.x.X

And thus ends the first chapter! you like? This will be cute. I know two of the steps are similar, but when I was making this list I started to draw a blank when I had two steps left. So sorry!

To come: Step 10: the love charm.


	2. Intro: Aside

Welcome to Intro Aside!! Tis K-chan speaking again! (Well, duh… who else would it be? XD.) This came so fast because it is only an aside. Asides will come quicker than the actual chapter, because they are essentially the same chapter… sort of. You'll see. And they won't be after EVERY chapter. But generally it will come day-of or day-after. hope you enjoy!

I'm glad this has become so popular already!! I posted this one morning before school and when I came home it was in 4 C2s (Epic Naruto Tales; Jackl Demon's Good Story List; Mandalorian Jedi's Archives; Now and for ever Naruto and Hinata, or Naruto harem) 8 reviews (thanks to all!!) 6 favs, and 9 alerts (shock). There were about 170 hits total to the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously.

X.x.X.x.X

.: How to win a guy in 10 easy steps :.

.: Intro :.

.: Aside :.

Ino and Sakura were out shopping –arguing about the perfect color for a dress was more like it (Ino argued that blue looked best, while Sakura insisted pink was better) –when they say Hinata in a nearby park. She was swinging; she seemed to be in a daze of some sort…

"What do you think is up?" Ino asked, turning to Sakura with a look of concern. Sakura shrugged.

"Boys," they said with a nod after a moment of deliberation

"Must be Naruto…" Sakura said with a sigh "He's so dense."

"No, no" Ino said "Kiba. Has to be Kiba."

"Wanna bet?"

"A date with Sasuke?"

"Deal" they said in unison with a shake of the others hands

"Either way, I do believe it's time for The List" Ino said with an evil smile

Pulling The List out of her pocket, Sakura led Ino over to the swing set "Hinata-chaaaaaaaaan!"

With a jump, Hinata looked up at them.

X.x.X.x.X

And you know the rest. Poor Sasuke. No say in the matter whatsoever. I'm not a SasuSaku fan (cause I am a SakuraxLee fan) and I like InoxShikaxTemari

Yay love triangles!! For those of you who want the real story, I should have it in the next few days… I am in the process of writing it.


	3. Step 10: Love Charm

Finally chapter two! It is K-chan here yet again, and happy at that. Just a note: these might be coming slower than i had hoped, but i promise they will keep coming! I say let's get Hinata-chan's journey started, shall we?

DISCLAIMER: I will never own Naruto. If I did it would be... different.

X.x.X.x.X

.: How To Win A Guy In 10 Easy Steps :.

.: Chapter 2 :.

.: Step 10: The love charm :.

_Dear Diary,_

_This morning I skipped out on seeing Naruto-kun. I needed to find the perfect gift, and Ino and Sakura were going to help me…_

"Sooooo…" Sakura said, loud enough for both Ino and I to hear. We had split up within the same shop, and we were going to collaborate ideas. Sakura was looking at clothes (all of which seemed to me were more Sasuke's style, or maybe something Shino would like (You'd be surprised, the two like some of the same stuff, minus the whole creepy jacket thing. I, of course, only know this because for this one mission I had to dress like a guy for some reason and we ended going through both Shikamaru's (who had all fishnets)and Shino's closets. I ended up wearing one of his jackets and a pair of his glasses, and they never knew.)

Ino was off in some corner, and I couldn't exactly see what she was looking at. I was looking at the food, like all of Naruto's favorite snacks.

Suddenly, Ino jumps up in the air saying "YES! It's perfect!" she runs over to Sakura to deliberate, who responds with furious nods. I seem to be outruled with whatever they chose and I pray to god they aren't going to make me give him condoms. I blush at the very thought as they walk over to the counter and buy it without giving me a chance to protest at whatever they were going ot try and make me give him.

Oh God.

Oh Buddha.

They did get condoms, didn't they? It's a small box and they are blocking my view.

I begin to hyperventilate as I think about this. But wouldn't that fall under Step One? They wouldn't…

Right?

I mean, it IS Sakura and Ino, but would they really? They wouldn't…

Oh God.

OK, calm down… They're coming…

"Here! Give him this! His fight is later, right?" Sakura said handing me the brown paper bag that the cashier had put it in.

"What did you--?" I asked, still slightly flustered.

"A love charm, of course!" They said in unison _(which, between you and me, dear Diary, was starting to get quite annoying.)_

"L-love charm?" I heaved a sigh of relief. It wasn't condoms. Good. I knew that all along. Seriously. Who'd be so stupid to think they got me condoms anyway?

"You'll say it's a good luck charm, and then give it to him. He'll realize it's a love charm then realize that you lied, and then realize how you feel!" Ino said. "It's fool proof! Well, at least… it worked in a manga I read once…" ((AN 1 ))

Now as much as I liked Naruto, I didn't see this to be very likely. Not to say he's stupid, but he is a bit slow… I still think food would be a better idea in this case…

"OK," was all I said as I took it and went to go find Naruto. Looking over my shoulder, I sigh in relief as I notice that Sakura and Ino are still by the stand, and from the looks of it checking out some guy… Ah, well, one less thing for me to worry about!

It didn't take me long to find Naruto, He was just leaving the Ramen shop when he spotted me and ran over, waving to me.

"Hinata-chan! I missed you this morning" and there. I'm hyperventilating again. I bet if I could get rid of this problem, I wouldn't stutter so much. Oh well.

"Well… I was out shopping. I wanted to get you a good luck charm" And with a moment of confidence I smiled at him, looked him in the eye and handed him the charm.

"A good luck charm huh?" he said grimacing a bit

"Well!" I said, my confidence suddenly gone "Well! Y-you see, it's not as if… as if you couldn't win without it… it's just… well I... I wanted to be able to support you… and…" and now I was rambling.

He took it and smiled at me "OK then" he said, "Thanks Hinata-chan!" and he began to walk off.

"Oh, and Naruto-Kun?"

"Yeah?"

"When your match is over, meet me in the park… I want to hear all about it!" I said with a smile, and before I could lose my confidence, I walked off towards the park.

While in the park, I tried my hardest to fantasize, like yesterday, but all I could think about was his fight… He was taking so long… I left him this morning, and it's late afternoon now…

I hope he isn't hurt…

As I begin to imaging horrid situations, I see him running to me; he's slightly tattered and torn, but he's ok.

"Hinata-chan!! I'm soooooo sorry! I would have been here earlier, but I lost your charm in the fight, and I was looking everywhere for it! I'm sooooooo sorry…"

I smiled and sighed with relief and stayed seated on my swing. "It's ok Naruto-kun. Tell me about your fight!"

A new light in his eyes, he began to recount the story, flailing his arms around as he did so. "Well, we started and he tried to use this fire jutsu, but then I…"

…_In the end, dear Diary, Naruto never even realized it was a love charm that I gave him, but at least he won… I guess it is time to move on to step nine…_

_-Hinata_

**10) Give a gift**

_9) Downsize other girls_

_8) Ignore him_

_7) Give him Valentines Chocolate_

_6) Hint at the kind of guy you want, naming his qualities_

_5) "Date" someone else_

_4) Change your look_

_3) Go on a trip_

_2) Smother him with attention_

_1) Strip and give him what he wants_

X.x.X.x.X

AN1: The manga I am referring to is Hana-Kimi, although Ino doesn't quite have it right. Mizuki gave Izumi what she thought was a good luck charm (given to her by a classmate to give to whomever 'he' likes) He explained to her that it was ACTUALLY a love charm, but he'd take it anyway.

I wanted to do strike out on the steps that have been done, but it woulndn't let me (pouts) so I just bolded it instead.

And there you have it! Want more, you have to RandR!!

To come: Step nine: Sakura Sucks!


	4. Step 9: Downgrade?

Welcome to the next installment of How to Win a Guy in 10 Easy Steps! Tis The Evil Authoress yet again! Sorry this is taking me so long, but I am currently grounded… I'm getting this all up as fast as I can… Generally grounding wouldn't stop me and you'd get this all once a week, but just recently got banned at school… I can't even look up stories to read now, and… and... pouts I miss my !!

Anyway, some people have mentioned how short my chapters are, but a lot of the chapters are minor. Let me just give you a heads up: Two of the steps are going to be very short, and I might combine them with other steps. However, two of the other steps will be VERY long, and I am even considering splitting the steps into shorter chapters. Just work with me here… I didn't even expect this to be as big of a hit that it turned out to be…

Also, I didn't mean for last chapter to be as short, and Naruto was going to have just a shred left, then he was going to recount the whole fight to Hinata. Sadly the day I was writing it I lost all my motivation for that and left all of that off, so there might be an edit of the chapter in the future, with a small ad-on at the end.

And I know how tired of my rambling you are by now, so I will say two last things.

One: I DON'T OWN NARUTO DAMNIT!!

Two: Sorry to all Sakura fans, but this chapter bashes her. I purposely made it so this chapter wasn't very essential to the plot, so you may (clutches heart dramatically) skip it… if… you wish… (dies)

And now let's continue with the story already!!

X.x.X.x.X

_Dear diary,_

_Today we start step eight, but I don't quite get what they mean by 'Downsize other girls'…_

"Make them look bad of course! You have to make yourself look good, and it helps to make others look bad." Ino said, a look of pure glee on her face.

"But who do I--"

"Sakura! DUH!" Ino giggled with glee "Who does Naruto like, but Suckera over here?"

"But I--" ugh. This is soooo not cool. Sakura has always been so nice to me…

"Of course, there are so many angles you can cover with this…" Ino's smile spread wider across her face. I swear if her smile got any bigger, it could swallow someone whole. NO WONDER Sasuke never goes for either of them… "First is her name"

"Her… name?" I looked at Ino in confusion. Sakura, for one was sitting off in a corner, and you could just _see _the rage emanating from her body. Apparently she wasn't appreciating this too much.

"Of course. Call her Suckera, Slutera, Skankera, Stalkera… be creative. Then there is the whole forehead thing. Billboard brow would suffice I'm sure, unless you can think of something better. Then there is her obsession with the color pink, a color that Sasuke HATES"

"Damnit Ino-pig!" Sakura grabbed her 'friend' by the collar.

"G-guys…" I said holding up my hands, causing no apparent effect.

"Yes, Skank—I mean Sakura?" Ino said, grabbing Sakura's collar in turn.

"What about you, huh? You're practically a child molester the way you touch him all the time!"

"Why you!"

Cue the lightning-between-the-eyes thing (_I never got how that works… science isn't exactly my best subject_)

"HEY GUYS!" I yelled. "You're supposed to be helping me not fighting over Sasuke!"

THIS got them to stop.

"Woah, Hinata!" Ino said "Impressive!"

"Heck yeah! That attitude's more like it girl. I had no idea you had it in you!" Sakura said "Now go get him!"

"EH?! But I-" I began to protest, but then we saw Naruto and the others ran. Great. May as well get this over with.

"H-hi Naruto." I said, walking up to him

"Hey Hinata!" He said with a grin "what's up?"

"Well… Sakura… She…" I began.

"What about Sakura?"

"Well… She recommended this arcade, and I was wondering if you want to go with me…" oh well.

"Sure! Lets go!"

_Ok, so I couldn't do it. But at least I got to go to the arcade with Naruto. Shino and Shikamaru were there watching Kiba and Akamaru play DDR. It was a lot of fun. Turns out that Shikamaru is really good at skiiball and Shino plays a lot of Soul Caliber. I ended up wining a giant teddy bear (which all the guys pitched in to help me win.)All in all, Dear Diary, a good day._

_-Hinata_

_**10) Give a gift**_

_**9) Downsize other girls**_

_8) Ignore him_

_7) Give him Valentines Chocolate_

_6) Hint at the kind of guy you want, naming his qualities_

_5) "Date" someone else_

_4) Change your look_

_3) Go on a trip_

_2) Smother him with attention_

_1) Strip and give him what he wants_

X.x.X.x.X

"Man, you suck" Shikamaru said as he watched his friend and the mutt play DDR together.

"As if you can talk, lazy ass." Kiba said angrily, never taking his eyes off the screen

"Now, children" Shino said jokingly. "Let's leave the fighting for the video games, ne? I don't want Kurenai-sensei on me again about you two."

"YO! Hey guys!" Naruto called running over to the trio, Hinata close behind.

"Woow! Kiba-kun, you and Akamaru are so good at that!" Hinata said, eyes wide.

"Wha?!" Kiba turned to see Hinata; he promptly fell and failed the level, Akamaru barked happily at his triumph over his master and changed back into a dog.

"Loser" Shikamaru said, standing up and walking over to Hinata. "On a date, huh?"

"N-no!" Hinata denied furiously, a blush creeping over her pale face. Shikamaru and Shino laughed. Her friends knew well of her crush on Naruto, and often teased her about it.

Naruto, however seemed to have missed the comment, instead walking over to the prize booth to see what he might have a chance of winning… nothing really caught his interest…

Hinata walked over and immediately saw a giant teddy bear with a lavender bow that matched her eyes

"Ah, so the princess wants a bear huh? Then a bear she'll get!" Shino said (don't let the exclamations confuse you, his voice was as mysterious as ever…)

"That's not necesa-" Hinata began to protest, but as true friends and gentlemen, the boys set to work. Shikamaru racked up the points at skiiball, Naruto on whack-a-mole, and Shino played random games. Kiba helped Hinata with various games of chance and before long (and after a lot of shouting at the games, especially on Naruto's and Kiba's part) they had enough for the bear

"Thanks so much guys!" Hinata said happily as she carried her teddy bear home.

X.x.X.x.X

I couldn't do it. I couldn't make Hinata be mean. But I did have fun deciding which games to other guys liked. Origionally it was Shino playing DDR, but I couldn't picture that… lol. For the record, I suck at DDR.

I decided to put the aside at the end of the chapter, instead of wasting your time by making it a whole other chapter. Again, sorry for the OOC ness.

I really wanted a scene like that where Shino and Shikamaru acted like older brothers to Hinata. I thought it was cute. And I can't stop smiling when I thing of Shino being really soft and gentle towards Hinata, like her protector. (insert fan girl squeal here)

Also I don't know if I mentioned this before, but this is set when they are in their late teens (so if they were 12 in the series, they are about 5 years older… That'd make them 17. Adjust for the individual as they come (meaning if I decide to bring in the sand nin, Temari and Kankuro would be older) and it'll be all good.)

Remember to review, and I'd appreciate ideas for the next chapter!


	5. Step 8: Ignore Him

Hello there again Tis The Evil Authoress, as always, to bring you another episode of How To Win A Guy In 10 Easy Steps

Hello there again Tis The Evil Authoress, as always, to bring you another episode of How To Win A Guy In 10 Easy Steps! Before I forget (and I know I will) I would like to thank _kaleni of the sand_ for inspiration for this chapter. Seriously, I was struck with inspiration like, the second I read your review. Thanks much, keep reading!

Also, thanks to Rebi (ArilianaFireQueen) cause she is the reason you're getting these so quickly. I'm sure she doesn't mind, cause that means she gets to read this first lol. (oh, and HE'S MINE!!) _ArilianaFireQueen: No way!! He's sooo mine!! … Sorry, inside joke._

Yay! I'm so glad you all like this! General comments: I am collaborating a story with Rebi that is InoxShikaxTema called Cat Fight. Read it I say!! _ArilianaFireQueen: Chapter 1 is up already!! Read and review and you'll have 2 very happy authoresses! _ Also, after I finish this, I want to do a prequel (NejixTen, basically the original creation of The List) and a sequel (SakuxLee, Ino helps Lee win over Sakura.) the former will be a one or two shot, but the latter might be longer. Sound good?

Oh, and in chapter 2, at the beginning of the chapter I wrote that they went through Shika-kun's closet… I meant to put Kiba's originally (because they are team mates) but for a reason I can't seem to remember, I changed it to Shika... It doesn't matter that much, considering it was made up but it bugged me personally. Just so you know.

And I am sure you are tired of my rambling, so I guess I can continue!!

Oh, and just pretend I put in a disclaimer.

X.x.X.x.X

.: How To Win A Guy In 10 Easy Steps :.

.: Step 8 :.

.: Umm… Hello! Ignoring you! :.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok, so today I was supposed to ignore Naruto… That wasn't QUITE working out as planned…_

"HIIINNNAAATTTTAAAA!!" Naruto called. Deep breath. Say nothing. Don't even look at him. Ino said eye contact could break me down.

Sadly, she's probably right…

"Heya Hinata!" Oh, god. He sat right beside me. "Today's gonna be great! No training, no working… Just a free day to do whatever!" he ordered his ramen and continued on "maybe we should all go see a movie! Kiba and I were thinking about that new action movie about the pirates… oh, but he is visiting family today…" as he mused over this fact, I continued my chant. He didn't continue as his meal came.

Don't respond… don't get excited… say nothing…

"Well… maybe not a movie…" he said. His face lit up as he said "Oh! Let's go swimming!"

Ok. I need to leave. The thought of seeing Naruto shirtless was going to send me over the edge with all the fantasies I could conjure up.

Hey! Let's concentrate on that! I get up and walk away, starting the fantasy in my mind.

I'm at the pool, just sunbathing. I have on a new bikini, and it looks fabulous. Suddenly a shadow passes over my face and stays there. I'm about to tell a jerk off, when I hear Naruto's voice

"Hey! Hinata, Wait up!"

Eh? I'm not actually supposed to hear his voice… Oh. He's following me.

Great.

"so I think the lake would be the best bet" he said. "we just have to get our suits and gather people."

Ok, is he really that dense? I mean, can he not tell I am TRYING to ignore him?!

"lets see… we can invite Sakura and Sasuke and Ino and Choji and the Gaara and his family and…"

I'm a little peeved now.

"I guess Shikamaru can come too, but I think Ino and Temari might fight…"

Ok. That's it. "I'm trying to IGNORE you God Damnit!!" I yelled, promptly covering my mouth.

"Ignore me? Why?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

Oh. Crap.

"Um…" Think, Hinata, think! "Well, I totally didn't see you at the ramen shop yesterday and I was mad" which wasn't totally a lie, but how could I get mad at him?

"OH!" he said with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry about that! Next time I'll call you before hand."

"Ok then," I said and smiled

_I can't believe I actually yelled at Naruto, Dear diary. Actually yelled. You never know what can happen. Valentines Day is coming up, though. So I guess the timing of the list is just perfect._

_Love,_

_Hinata_

_**10) Give a gift**_

_**9) Downsize other girls**_

_**8) Ignore him**_

_7) Give him Valentines Chocolate_

_6) Hint at the kind of guy you want, naming his qualities_

_5) "Date" someone else_

_4) Change your look_

_3) Go on a trip_

_2) Smother him with attention_

_1) Strip and give him what he wants_

X.x.X.x.X

And that's that. This was supposed to be longer, but I stopped writing in the middle of it and kind of lost my train of thought… oops.

I will probably start to responding to my more frequent reviewers and questions. But that comes at a price! If you don't review, you won't get any more chapters! Don't kill me. I promise I'll still write!!

And don't forget to check out Catfight! I'm planning a crossover with this one around Step three or so. Look forward to it!


	6. Steps 7 and 6

Man, it's been WAY too long

Man, it's been WAY too long. The Evil authoress does live, I assure you.

But I am stuck in a rut. With writers block galore, these are getting worse and worse. So I'm combining two chapters into one. Don't kill me.

Thanks to all my reviewers!! And know suggestions are always welcome. They do inspire me! The first part of this was inspired by a picture I saw online once… it was a valentines NaruHina mini comic. Look it up.

And to those who don't… shame on you!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

X.x.X.x.X

.: How to win a guy in 10 easy steps :.

.: Step 7:.

.: Singles Awareness Day :.

_Dear Diary,_

_So here it is. Singles Awareness Day…SAD for short. It always seems like you can tell exactly who is single. But I've got chocolate to give him this year…_

Hinata looked on, Sakura and Ino's encouragements still ringing in her head. Naruto was lost in his own world on the training grounds, throwing kunai and the like at a log. She needed to just do this. Just take a deep breath and—

Ohmigosh. He didn't see me did he? Should I wait a minute and check to see if he's watching? He must think I'm a total stalker…

Um, no comment on that…

Ok. Here I—

"Hinata-chan… What are you doing hiding behind the bushes?" Naruto asked, hanging above her head.

Busted.

Naruto dropped down and looked her in the eye. "Was I that awesome training? You could have come out from hiding. I'd have let you watch." Cue his big goofy grin.

"I… well… here!" And then I did something really stupid: I threw it at him and ran.

So much for courage.

I kept running until I got straight to the park; I went and sat in my favorite swing, staying there until the sun was setting. A shadow passed in front of me but I didn't look up.

"Hinata." Oh. My. Gawd. It was Naruto. "I Really liked the chocolates you got me… I don't have much money to get you a gift so…" AND THEN HE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!!

I nearly died right there.

"Happy Valentines Day Hinata-chan!" he said as he walked off, waving.

_Today, Dear Diary, was officially the best day of my short existence._

_Love,_

_Hinata_

_**10) Give a gift**_

_**9) Downsize other girls**_

_**8) Ignore him**_

_**7) Give him Valentines Chocolate**_

_6) Hint at the kind of guy you want, naming his qualities_

_5) "Date" someone else_

_4) Change your look_

_3) Go on a trip_

_2) Smother him with attention_

_1) Strip and give him what he wants_

X.x.X.x.X

.: How to win a guy in 10 easy steps :.

.: Step 6 :.

.: To hint, or not to hint? :.

Dear Diary,

I'm not sure I like the sound of this next step…It seems a little… ignorant.

"I'm not doing it!" I said again, for what must have been the seventh time

"but this is like, the easiest step!" Sakura asserted, hands on hips.

"I don't care! I'm not gonna do it!!" I turned my back to the other two kunoichi. I hope this doesn't last too much longer. I'm not sure if I could hold out.

"fine." Ino said

"Really?!" I asked, practically squeeling with delight

"Yep, but you don't get to skip any other step." Ino said. "period."

_And so, Dear Diary, that was the end of that. But now I have to pretend to date someone else. Lord help me._

_Love,_

_Hinata_

_**10) Give a gift**_

_**9) Downsize other girls**_

_**8) Ignore him**_

_**7) Give him Valentines Chocolate**_

_**6) Hint at the kind of guy you want, naming his qualities**_

_5) "Date" someone else_

_4) Change your look_

_3) Go on a trip_

_2) Smother him with attention_

_1) Strip and give him what he wants_

X.x.X.x.X

So yeah. That was kind of pathetic, no? But the next few will be fairly long. I promise.

So review gorramit!


	7. Step 5: Dating

Yeah, I know, the last two were bad. REALLY bad. Thanks for not killing me. And thanks for supporting me even though they were bad.

I've noticed a couple of theories about who she will date… I'm hoping that my choice will surprise you a bit. People have been telling me it should be Sasuke and PLEASE don't be Kiba. But let me tell you, it's neither.

Also, I hope people have noticed that Naruto is _starting_ to catch on. He hasn't completely gotten it yet, and this step… well you'll see.

One more thing: I know it has been so long. Really long. So sorry about that. I'm gonna be more active now, I promise!

Hey guess what? I own Naruto! I really do! And you know what else? It's opposite day! YAY!

X.x.X.x.X

Dear Diary,

Now I must date someone else. Why is that? Well, Ino and Sakura said it's to make Naruto jealous, but I just don't think it will work…

After my daily chat with Naruto, I go to the park: our now permanent meeting place while we plan for the list. We're getting closer and closer to one, and I'm not happy about that at all. I mean, it would be totally embarrassing if the only way I can get his attention is if I come on to him like that.

Anyway, as I get there, Sakura and Ino are already discussing me. I hate it when they do that.

"So we've narrowed it down to the following" Ino said to Sakura, going down the list, a bunch of names (some of which I didn't even know) crossed off or scribbled out. "Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru. Oh, Hi Hinata!"

"I'm guessing I have no say in this?" I ask, sighing. I sit down next to them and look over the list of names

My question was ignored, which was just as good as a 'yes.'

"Kiba's out. Naruto wouldn't freak over that. And Sasuke would never agree," Sakura said.

"And we are not going to subject her to Lee," Ino added

"So that leaves Shikamaru and Shino," Sakura nodded. "Brain boy is with… Is out of town," Sakura corrected herself (no one had broken the news to Ino that he was currently in the sand, visiting Temari, whom he is currently dating.) "Shino it is then."

"Let's get to work!" they said in unison.

"How do you guys know he'll even agree to it? Shino'll be a little bit hard to convince, don't you think?" I piped up. Maybe if I talked them out of this I could skip this one too. I mean, it's not exactly the best step in the world.

"We'll take care of it. All it needs is a little explaining of the situation," Ino said brightly.

God save me the embarrassment.

So after walking around a while, we do find Shino (thankfully) alone. Sigh. Here we go.

"Well, if it isn't the princess." Shino said, not even turning to look with us. He keeps doing that; I think it's the bugs, but I'm never totally sure. He might be psychic. But more likely it's the bugs. "And Ino and Sakura, I see," he turns. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Lady Tsunade send you three?"

"It's not that. Hinata needs a favor," Sakura said, smiling.

"One date," Ino finished.

"A date? Odd, I was sure she liked Naruto…" Shino said. "Why would she want to date me?"

"Well, you see…" The two say in unison, then they go back and forth, explaining my situation. I think I might just die from embarrassment. Seriously.

Is that even possible?

"So this is to win Naruto? You know, it might help to just tell him…"

At which point he gets evil fiery glares from Ino and Sakura. Then I come to a realization. They're doing this to mess with me. They're having a metric butt-ton of laughs while I'm sitting here trying to retain a little dignity and win Naruto over at the same time.

This thought pisses me off. Without warning I storm off, leaving Ino and Sakura. But before long, Shino is beside me, walking silently. He does this sometimes when he notices I'm upset. He'll walk with me until I'm ready to tell him what's going through my head.

"I'm tired of being like this," I finally say. "That's why I let them help me. I've tried multiple times to show him how I feel, but he just doesn't get it. I'm too shy to say it outright, but I want him to know, you know?"

Shino laughed lightly (_actually laughed_!) "Hinata, you don't need their help. He'll get it eventually. It'll happen. And if it doesn't, you're better off without him. There are other guys out there, ones who I know like you for sure," he paused, then leaned close, his mouth near my ear. "But I'll help. Naruto is over there. I'm going to pretend to kiss you on the cheek," he whispered.

"Hey! Bug-boy! What're you doing to Hinata?" Naruto called, beginning to walk their way.

"Confessing my feelings. Isn't that what normal guys do when they like a girl?" Shino said, the tone in his voice never changing.

"Uh, Hinata… Can I talk to you for a sec?" Naruto whispered, pulling me to the side. "I'm sure Shino's got that whole mystery thing about him or whatever, but you can do better than him. Please just say no."

Did he just say what I just think he just said? I might pass out. And I defiantly feel a deeper blush forming.

"S-sorry, Shino-kun. I like someone else…" I said, quietly.

"Oh well. I tried" Shino walked off.

"G-got to go Naruto-kun!" I said running off before having a chance to ask who it was I liked.

When I get home I turn on my computer to check my e-mail. Sakura will tell me weather or not we're meeting tomorrow…

"An e-mail from Temari?" I ponder aloud, noticing something from the sand kunoichi in my inbox. I pull it open.

_**From:**__ "Fangirlz Rock" sandprincess _

_**To:**__ "Shika" 2troublesome , "Teammate" eatingchamp , "Blonde Guy" ramenluvr , "Pink" cherryblossom , "Hinata-chan" quietsunshine , "Tenten" armed'n'dangerous , "Dog-boy" caninezrule , "That one Konoha hottie" chidoriavenger , "Hyuga" screwcagedbirds , "Lee" greenbeast , "Bug-boy" bugcollecter , "Creepy artist guy" artistsai _

_**Subject:**__ PARTY MY PLACE!_

_I got a new bikini, so I'm holding a pool-party-slash-sleepover! (Don't worry, Hinata-chan, boys and girls will stay in separate rooms. ) Bring anything and everything relevant!_

_PS: No one DARE invite Ino. PERIOD._

_**.: Fangirls can smell fear :.**_

_I guess, Dear Diary, we're going to step three. Pool party it is. I need to go shopping._

_Love,_

_Hinata_

_**10) Give a gift**_

_**9) Downsize other girls**_

_**8) Ignore him**_

_**7) Give him Valentines Chocolate**_

_**6) Hint at the kind of guy you want, naming his qualities**_

_**5) "Date" someone else**_

_4) Change your look_

_3) Go on a trip_

_2) Smother him with attention_

_1) Strip and give him what he wants_

X.x.X.x.X

Not much left is there? Sigh. I'm going to miss this when it's done.


	8. Steps 4 and 3

Tis The Evil Authoress once more, and this time I bring sad news. This is the final posting of How To Win A Guy In 10 Easy Steps. –pouts- But don't despair, dear readers, For if you have me on alert you might soon find (if I get off my lazy butt and write it) you will find two related one-shots coming your way! Yay for small miracles, nn?

So in honor of the last posting, I'd like to say a few words of thanks to specific people:

Thanks to Rebi-la for helping me post when I was grounded. Thanks to Bri for being my dedicated reader, even when this was just an idea and this list was just being formed (from having nothing to do in Richard's class) Thanks to all the people who I don't know in person who faved and or put me and or this story on their alert list.

But thanks the most to the readers who reviewed!! It means so much, considering this was my first Naruto fanfic! –hugs- You guys mean a lot to me and I hope you liked my writing enough to check out my other current and/or future stories. Love you guys!

And a note on this before I start, This is technically two chapters, but I realized I didn't have much to say for step four, so instead of wasting your time, I just put it on with the last chapter. Hope the end surprises you all!! And sorry it's not very long. I had intended the chapters to get longer and longer, but stupid me didn't write the ideas down. Ah well, at least you were entertained. I hope.

And look for Winning Guys ((the nejiten)) and How to win a girl ((sakulee)) coming soon to the internet near you! Tell me in your reviews which you'd like to see first!

I own nothing.

X.x.X.x.X

.: How To Win A Guy In 10 Easy Steps :.

.: Step Four :.

.: Getting Ready :.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ino has been busy fighting with Tema-chan lately over Shikamaru, so it's only been me and Sakura…_

"Wait, wait, wait," Sakura said, shaking her head. "You mean to tell me that you don't even have a bathing suit to wear to a _pool party_? You have got to be kidding me."

My blush deepened, but she had a point. Even though I wore them in my fantasy, I really have never had a need for them. I can swim; I learned that when I was little. But I never really enjoyed swimming, per say, so I never really had the need for a swimsuit. "Well, maybe we can do that for step four. Buy myself a swimsuit."

Sakura heaved a dramatic sigh (_she must have been compensating for the lack of Ino_) and said "Fine. But I get to help pick it out."

I cringed slightly at the thought. While Sakura wasn't Ino (who could get pretty skimpy when she wanted) she wasn't the most conservative in the world. I'd probably end up with a bikini, regardless. Not exactly my type. "Fine. Let's go."

We went to a couple of stores, and I was right. Most of what we (by which I mean I) tried did turn out to be bikinis. We eventually compromised; I ended up with a short dark and light blue tankini top that still showed some midriff and a dark blue skirted bottom that had light blue ties on the side.

_So, Dear Diary, The Trip is closer and closer… But I do have a plan… sort of._

_Love,_

_Hinata_

_**10) Give a gift**_

_**9) Downsize other girls**_

_**8) Ignore him**_

_**7) Give him Valentines Chocolate**_

_**6) Hint at the kind of guy you want, naming his qualities**_

_**5) "Date" someone else**_

_**4) Change your look**_

_3) Go on a trip_

_2) Smother him with attention_

_1) Strip and give him what he wants_

X.x.X.x.X

.: How To Win A Guy In 10 Easy Steps :.

.: Step Three :.

.: Love in the Sand :.

Dear Diary,

Today, we had the pool party and we even played chicken. Choji told Ino about the party even with the threats from Tema-chan. But the real fun… well, that came later.

"I suggest a game," our host, Temari, announced as the girls changed in the female room. She had little dividers so no one had to watch others change, but we could still be in the same room. "A game involving the boys."

"Seven minutes in heaven, rigged I'm sure." Ino said with a scowl.

"That's so _juvenile_ Ino-_chan_, to imply that I want to play such a game. No, my game involves more grown up themes."

"And what would that be, hm?"

The suna-nin smiled. "Fetch."

I giggled slightly as I imagined Naruto chasing after a stick while dressed as Akamaru, though I'm positive that's not what Temari meant.

"What you do is we split into pairs. What you have to do between the two of you is get as many of the guys as you can to give you their boxers…" ((AN: I kinda just made this up on the spot. It's supposed to seem stupid and immature.))

"Since there's an odd number of girls, I can sit out. I have been meaning to sit in the Jacuzzi since I got here," that and I really don't see myself asking guys for their boxers. Seriously? Right.

So while they talk I change back into my new suit and then go out to relax. I need to think anyway… I need to do something about this Naruto situation…

Speak of the devil. He's there in the Jacuzzi. Maybe if I sneak away real—

Or, I can fall flat on my face and make a lot of noise. Some ninja I am.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, walking over to me. "Are you OK?"

"Fine…"

"You come to the Jacuzzi too? Don't worry, I'll share."

I blushed slightly but nodded. Not what I had planned, but maybe I can use this to my advantage. We sit side by side and talk for a while about nothing in particular. I'm just using the time to build courage. I'm going to tell him. Going to tell him.

"Hinata?" he says mid-sentence, and I have to wonder if I drifted off. Before I can say that I'm sorry, he continues. "How much do you like me?"

I'm struck stupid by that. I did not expect that. At. All.

"Because…" he scooted a little closer. "Well, I kinda really like you."

"I-I well… that is… I do… a… lot…"

Naruto smiled in his goofy way at my answer, but he offered up nothing more. But I got all the answers I needed when he leaned in and kissed me. For a long time

_So, in the end, dear diary, I may not have gotten to step one, but I got pretty close… and I'm not just talking about on the list. Tonight was amazing._

_Love,_

_Hinata_

X.x.X.x.X

Ah, the end. No they did not have sex, but I'm going to leave everything up to imagination. Hope you liked this ending!

And my final message: Read my other fanfics!

Thanks!


End file.
